defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
F-35 Lightning II
thumb|400px De Lockheed Martin-'F-35 ''Lightning II' is een straaljager die voortgekomen is uit het ''Joint Strike Fighter-programma (JSF) van het Amerikaanse ministerie van defensie. Zolang het programma geen resultaat opleverde werd de F-35 ook Joint Strike Fighter genoemd, maar sinds het ontwerp van Lockheed Martin het won van het ontwerp van Boeing (model X-32) is de naam F-35 Lightning II gekozen. De naam van het programma werd kort daarop ook F-35 Lightning II-programma. Deze straaljager is een doorontwikkelde versie van de Lockheed Martin-X-35. Er worden 3 varianten van de F-35 geproduceerd : een standaarduitvoering (F-35A), een variant die verticaal kan landen (F-35B) en een marinevariant voor gebruik op de vliegkampschepen (F-35C). In 2001 koos de Nederlandse staat de F35A in principe als vervanger van de vloot van F-16's, na een lange discussie of men niet mee moest doen met de ontwikkeling van de Eurofighter. De deelname aan de ontwikkeling en mogelijke aanschaf van de F-35 leidde tot grote politieke controverse, onder andere vanwege de exorbitant hoge kosten van het toestel. Als de aanschaf doorgaat zal de F-35 Nederlands eerste stealth-vliegtuig worden, hoewel de F-16 wel enkele stealtheigenschappen heeft, onder andere op het gebied van verminderde "radar cross section" (dit is een meeteenheid waarmee men de waarneembarheid van een object middels radar aangeeft). Naamgeving Op 7 juli 2006 werd in het Texaanse Fort Worth de productieversie van de JSF gepresenteerd.2006, 7 juli. "Joint Strike Fighter gepresenteerd", Ministerie van Defensie. Tijdens de ceremonie werd ook voor het eerst de uiteindelijke naam genoemd, de F-35 Lightning II. Het vliegtuig is genoemd naar de [[P-38 Lightning|P-38 Lightning]] uit de Tweede Wereldoorlog, die ook door Lockheed ontworpen was. Voorafgaand hieraan zijn in de landen die deelnamen aan het project wedstrijden gehouden om een naam voor het vliegtuig te verzinnen. Het is niet aannemelijk dat Lightning II een van de inzendingen was."Doe mee en verzin een naam voor de F-35", YNGSquad (Ministerie van Defensie). Andere overwogen namen zijn onder andere Kestrel, Phoenix, Piasa, Black Mamba en Spitfire II. Varianten Vanaf het begin van het JSF-project was het duidelijk dat er 3 varianten zouden komen, een standaardversie, een versie voor gebruik vanaf vliegkampschepen en een VSTOL-variant. De drie vliegtuigen gebruiken voor meer dan 80% dezelfde onderdelen, zodat de kosten relatief laag gehouden kunnen worden.Lockheed Martin - "JSF Design" De F-35A is de gewone versie die gebouwd wordt voor de USAF en ook voor Nederland de beste keus lijkt om de F-16 te vervangen.2005. "Dossier Vervanging F-16", Ministerie van Defensie, Bevelhebber der Luchtstrijdkrachten, p. 5. Het is de enige versie met een ingebouwd boordkanon, omdat hij ook de A-10 Thunderbolt II moet vervangen. Het eerste vliegtuig van de A-variant (toestel AA-1) heeft op 15 december 2006 haar eerste vlucht gemaakt nadat de grondtests van 7 tot 12 december 2006 succesvol waren verlopen.2006, 15 december. [http://www.lockheedmartin.com/news/press_releases/2006/LOCKHEEDMARTINF35LIGHTNINGIISTEALTH.html "Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II stealth fighter completes first flight."], Lockheed Martin. De F-35B is de VSTOL-variant voor het USMC en de Royal Navy die verschillende versies van de Hawker Siddeley Harrier moet vervangen. Om plaats te maken voor de tweede turbine die nodig is om verticaal te kunnen landen is de aansluiting voor het bijtanken in de lucht verplaatst van het midden naar de rechterkant van de romp. Er is geen vast boordkanon; het kan wel in een aparte pod meegenomen worden. De tweede turbine wordt ontwikkeld onder de naam Rolls-Royce LiftSystem en zal een stuwkracht van 89 kN hebben.Rolls-Royce LiftSystem De F-35C is de versie voor de US Navy die bedoeld is voor vliegdek operaties. Hiervoor is deze versie uitgerust met een versterkte romp en een haak om zich vast te grijpen in de landingskabels. Verder zit net als bij de B-variant de aansluiting voor bijtanken in de lucht aan de rechterkant van de romp en ontbreekt het boordkanon. Ook bij deze versie kan een kanon in een pod onder het vliegtuig gemonteerd worden mocht dit nodig zijn voor een specifieke missie. Motoren Het is de bedoeling dat klanten van de F-35 uit twee motoren kunnen kiezen: de F135, ontwikkeld door het Amerikaanse Pratt & Whitney en de F136, ontwikkeld door het General Electric en Rolls-Royce fighter engine team''. Ondanks protesten van Tony Blair en het feit dat de F136 meer stuwkracht kan leveren, heeft de Amerikaanse overheid de subsidie ervoor stopgezet.2006, 22 januari. "Bush rejects Blair’s pleas to save F-35 contract for Rolls-Royce", The Business. De motor wordt wel nog doorontwikkeld in de hoop dat het Amerikaans Congres het voorstel van de Senaat goedkeurt om de F136 vanaf 2007 weer te subsidiëren.2006, 8 september. bill funds GE's Joint Strike Fighter engine", Cincinnati Business Courier. Bewapening thumb|Wapenruim van de F-35. thumb|Elektro-optische doelzoeker onder de neus van de F-35. De F-35 zal een groot aantal verschillende wapens kunnen gebruiken.Aerospaceweb.org "F-35 JSF Weapon Carriage Capacity" Het vliegtuig heeft een intern wapenruim van waaruit wapens gelanceerd worden. Het meevoeren van een externe wapenlast gaat immers ten koste van de stealth eigenschap. Intern heeft het vliegtuig 4 ophangpunten. De binnenste 2 zijn alleen geschikt voor lucht-luchtraketten omdat deze vanaf de ophangpunten niet helemaal verticaal naar beneden vallen. De ruimte bij de ophangpunten is gemaakt voor de AIM-120 AMRAAM, maar kan waarschijnlijk ook de MBDA Meteor huisvesten.2005. "Meteor changes planned to accommodate JSF fit", Jane's Defence Weekly. De overige 2 interne ophangpunten zijn geschikt voor lucht-luchtraketten en bommen. Extern heeft de F-35 7 ophangpunten. De middelste, midden onder de romp is alleen geschikt voor een boordkanon dat bij de B- en C-versie ontbreekt. De buitenste 2 ophangpunten onder de vleugels zijn alleen geschikt voor lucht-luchtraketten en hebben een limiet van 135 kg. Hierdoor zijn hierop alleen raketten voor de korte afstand mogelijk. De overige 4 ophangpunten zijn ook geschikt voor bommen en lucht-grondraketten. De binnenste 2 zijn uitgerust met brandstofleidingen zodat er pylontanks aangehangen kunnen worden. Om de wapens te geleiden heeft de F-35 verschillende sensors aan boord. Allereerst beschikt het toestel over de AN/APG-81-radar, een AESA-radar die een doorontwikkeling is van de AN/APG-77 die in de F-22 zit. Northrop Grumman. "APG-81 (F-35 Lightning II)". Beide radars worden gemaakt door Northrop Grumman. Verder beschikt het toestel ook over een elektro-optische (infrarood) doelzoeker onder de neus om doelen op de grond te vinden. Ook zijn verspreid over het toestel de sensors voor het AN/AAS-37 waarschuwingssysteem te vinden. Deze elektro-optische sensors reageren op naderende raketten. Betrokken bedrijven De F-35 is een internationaal project waaraan tientallen bedrijven uit de acht deelnemende landen aan werken. De grootste betrokken bedrijven komen uit de Verenigde Staten en het Verenigd Koninkrijk, maar ook Nederland is vertegenwoordigd met meer dan 20 bedrijven met een direct contract en tot nu toe een totale contractwaarde van meer dan $700 miljoen.2006, 7 juli. "JSF heet voortaan F-35 Lightning II; Nederlandse opdrachten nu boven de 700 miljoen", NIID/NIFARP. Internationaal gezien zijn de belangrijkste bedrijven Lockheed Martin als hoofdontwikkelaar, Northrop Grumman om verschillende subsystemen in het vliegtuig te integreren, British Aerospace voor het ontwerpen van het staartdeel van het vliegtuig, en de ontwikkelaars van de F135- en F136-motoren: Pratt & Whitney en het GE Rolls-Royce Fighter Engine Team.Lockheed Martin - "JSF Team" Per augustus 2006 profiteren 66 Nederlandse bedrijven direct of indirect van de ontwikkeling van de F-35. Deze zijn verenigd in het NIFARP. specificaties |Naam= F-35 Lightning II |Plaatje=X-35.jpg |Rol= Multirol-aanvalsjager |Bemanning=1 (piloot) |Varianten=X-35A/B/C, F-35A/B/C |Eerstevlucht=15 december 2006 |Lengte=A/C: 15,7 m, B: 15,6 |Hoogte=A/B: 4,60 m, C: 4,70 |Spanwijdte=A/B: 10,7 m, C: 13,1 |Spanwijdteingeklapt=9,10 |Vleugeloppervlak=A/B: 42,7 m², C: 58,3 |Leeggewicht=A: 12020 kg, B/C: 13600 |Brandstof=A: 8165 kg, B: 5897 kg, C: 8618 |Maxgewicht=27215 |Motor=1× P&W F135 of GE RR FET F136 |Stuwkracht=F135: 155 kN, F136: 178 |Topsnelheid=±Mach 1,6 |Bereik=A: 2222 km, B: 1667 km, C: 2593 |Dienstplafond=15000 |Boordgeschut=A: 1× 25-mm GAU-12-kanon |Ophangpunten= 4 intern, 7 extern |Bommen= Onder andere GBU-10, -12, -16 |Raketten= Onder andere AIM-120 AMRAAM categorie:Gevechtsvliegtuigen